The present invention relates to a system to protect an object detection transceiver, or a transducer or sensor, for example operating as an ultrasonic sensor, an optical sensor, or an electromagnetic wave energy sensor, located on an external portion of a motor vehicle used, for example, as an assistance to park the vehicle.